eien wo sagashite
by Kuri-to-Curry
Summary: en busca de la eternidad- oneshot- sasori & deidara - NO lemon


naruto no es mío, aunque algún día lo será.

EIEN WO SAGASHITE~~ EN BUSCA DE LA ETERNIDAD

Era un día lluvioso, un joven pelirrojo estaba sólo en medio de un parque, con una cámara fotográfica en sus manos, debajo de un porcho para que no se mojase. Parecía concentrado, mirando a través del objetivo de la cámara, enfocando a quién sabe qué cosa maravillosa. Tan absorto estaba en su trabajo que no se dió cuenta de que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Una mano se posó en su hombro, para llamarle la ateción. El pelirrojo se giró bruscamente, asustado por el repentino cantacto.

- Ah! perdona, no quería asustarte... Sólo me preguntaba... si tú también has venido para lo de aprendiz,un- dijo un rubio de ojos azules. Llevaba el pelo medio recogido en una coleta alta, y el flequillo le tapaba un ojo y parte de la cara. Vestía un impermeable negro con nubes rojas, unos tejaos y unas botas. Debía tener unos 19 años. Era muy guapo, o eso le pareció al pelirrojo.

- Aprendiz?- dijo el pelirrojo- Ah, tú debes de ser Deidara Iwagakure, me equivoco?- preguntó, rpasándolo dee pies a cabeza

- S-sí,un. Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Pues porque fuiste tú el que me envió la carta pidiendo ser mi aprendiz

- Qué? Entonces... tú eres Sasori Akasuna? El mismo?- preguntó muy sorprendido el rubio, pues parecía más joven que él, unos quince años debía de tener, y por su estilo aún lo parecía más, tenía el pelo corto y despeinado, lo que se dice un pelo rebelde, y aun más rebelde en días de lluvia cómo ése. Poseía un rostro infantiloide y pálido, con algunas pecas en las mejillas, y unos ojos color ámbar que penetaban profundamante en él. Llevaba una chaqueta con capucha de color azul oscuro, y debajo un uniforme escolar, la típica camisa blanca con corabat y pantalones negros. Definitivamente, no parecía el famoso fotógrafo que Deidara se había imaginado, más bien parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

- Te digo que sí, quién si no se esperaría debajo la lluvia haciendo fotos porque su nuevo aprendiz llega tarde?

- Lo siento, un... Pero es que en días así hay mucho tráfico y al final he tenido que bajar del taxi para llegar antes, un.

- No pasa nada, por ser tu primer día, te lo perdono, pero que sepas que no me gusta esperar, y menos si llueve. Bueno, empecemos pues, saca tu cámara, te enseñaré lo básico primero.

- Hai, Danna! Una última pregunta antes de empezar, cuántos años tienes, un?

- Quince, algún problema?- dijo el pelirrojo un poco molesto, aunque lo de Danna le había gustado. - (mmm... danna, eh? Qué bien suena, y más con una voz tan... ¿sexy? bueno no sé, pero me gusta cómo lo ha dicho)

- No, ninguno, pero pensaba que serías más mayor, no sé, un... (y no sabía que éras tan... guapo...)- un leve sonrojo, casi imperceptible, se mostró en las mejillas del rubio al pensar eso, pero nadie más que él lo notó.- (Deidara, qué haces pensando éso, por dios? Que es un hombre! Y tiene quince años! Son cuatro años de diferencia! no pienses en eso! aunque... parece más maduro que yo, un...)

- Pues siento decpcionarte, haber investigado sobre mí antes, que mira que querer ser aprendiz de un fotógrafo famoso y ni siquiera saber su edad ¬¬- dijo con un tono de reproche el pelirrojo.

- Es verdad, un. Pero es que me gustan mucho tus fotos, y cuando leí que buscabas un aprendiz, me emocioné, y sólo pensé en serlo.

- Por qué te gustan mis fotos?

- Pues...- Deidara pensó un momento, y entonces con una voz algo azucarada dijo- porque captan el momento perfecto, un momento único que hace sentir lo que sentiste en el momento de hacerlas, y puedes compartir ése sentimiento con todo el mundo, así sabes tu estado de ánimo en el momento de hacer la foto: si estabas maravillado con una puesta de sol, fascinado por la belleza de una gota de rocío en un pétalo... nosé, me gustan mucho, y desde el momento en que vi una por primera vez, quise poder hacer fotos cómo ésa.

- La verdad, yo sólo quiero transmitir la belleza de los momentos únicos, para que se conviertan en eternos, pero me alegra de que te hagan sentir todo eso, aunque yo sólo busco la belleza eterna, y las fotos captan la realidad como es- Sasori sonrió por primera vez desde que había conocido al rubio.

Deidara quedó fascinado por la belleza de ése rostro de muñeca sonriente, era verdaderamente hermoso, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Sasori ahora lo miraba fijamente, intentando averiguar el porqué de su expresión, pero acabó por olvidarse de su motivo, y se quedó embobado mirando y repasando cada línea de su cara, cada detalle mínimo de ése chico que le parecía tan atractivo.

Varios segundos después, Sasori reaccionó - (Cómo me puedo empanar mirando a otro hombre? Y pensando que és guapo? Pero lo es, y mucho... me gustan sus expresiones... y su cara, sus ojos, su pelo, su nariz, su piel, sus... labios...) - entonces se dió cuenta de en qué estaba pensando - (no será... que me gusta? hombre... puede pasar, y tampoco es tan raro... y es que es muy guapo... será ésto lo que llaman amor a primera vista?)- el pelirrojo se dió cuenta de que el rubio le atraía fuertemente, y decidió probar a ver si él sentía lo mismo.

Lentamente, se fue acercando más y más a aquel chico que lo miraba aún embobado, por una razón que él mismo desconocía. Deidara, al ver a aquel ángel de porcelana cada vez más cerca, se quedó inmóvil- (Qué hace éste niño? Por qué se acerca tanto? Se va a notar que me he puesto nervioso al mirarle! Será que me gusta? Puede ser... Pero así peor! Si se da cuenta, seguro que ya no quiere que sea su aprendiz!)- Con todo esto, sus caras estaban tan cerca que casi rozaban, hasta que el joven maestro juntó los labios con su aprendiz, saboreando ése momento, Deidara ya no sabía qué pensar, se quedó tieso, de piedra. El pelirrojo se separó del rubio, comprovando sus sentimientos, afirmó sus dudas, le ustaba el ojiazul, y punto. La expresión de Deidara era de desconcierto total, mezclado con sorpresa, una pizca de incredulidad y parte de felicidad, no sabía cómo reaccionar a ésa acción de su maestro. al ver aquella cara, Sasori cogió la cámara instintivamente, y le hizo una foto, luego se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se fue bajo la lluvia.

- (Qué he hecho? Le he besado? Mierda! Ahora ya no querrá ser mi aprendiz, y no le volveré a ver! Y escampará el rumor de que soy gay y se montará un pollo enorme y... joder!! Soy imbécil!)- Y corrió a su casa, a revelar las fotos que había hecho.

***********************************

Días después, Sasori aún pensaba en Deidara, estaba preocupado por qué podía pensar de él. Al salir del instituto, miró la foto que le había hecho, la llevaba siempre encima, era su tesoro, estaba distraído mirándola, cuando una chica de pelo marrón y entre rizado y ondulado, vestida con el sailor fuku de su mismo instituto le llamó la atención.

- Sasori-kun! Por fin te encuentro!

- Qué quieres, Kuri? -(sí, me he infiltrado en el fic, algun problema? xd)

- Ah, es que an la puerta hay un chico rubio que pregunta por ti

al oír esto, Sasori tomó a la chica por los hombros, a lo que ésta se sonrojó

- Qué? Cómo es?

- Pues... alto, rubio, con el flequillo por la cara, ojos azules... parece universitario... y bastante guapo, pero notanto cómo t...- ya era tarde, Sasori ya estaba corriendo hacia la entrada del patio, dejando a la pobre chica a media declaración (xd)

Al fin sasori encontró a Deidara, apoyado en la pared de la entrada, rodeado de algunas chicas, curiosas por saber quién era y qué quería.

- Apartaos moscardones! - dijo Sasori empujándolas

- Al fin apareces, ya creía que me había equivocado de instituto, un

- Qu-ué ha-haces tú aquí?!

- Pues he venido a buscarte, no lo ves, un?

- Ya, pero cómo has sabido dónde estudio?

- Me dijiste que investigara, y lo hice, bendito seas Gúgel, un!

Sasori se sonrojó, estaba feliz al saber que no le odiaba ni nada por el estilo

- Oye... siento lo que hice el otro día...

- No lo sientas en absoluto, un- Deidara sonrió, se acercó al pelirrojo, el cual se sonrojó aún más- a mi me gustó- y justo después de éso le depositó un beso en los labios.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!*Q*- gritaron todas las chicas que habían sido empujadas anteriormente- pero qué monoooos!!!!!! kyaaaa! kyaaaa!!!! *////*- estaban histéricas

Sasori abrazó a Deidara, qi¡uien le devolvió el gesto.

- Espero que sigas siendo mi maestro, un

- Lo seguiré siendo, por toda la eternidad

*********************************

Era una tarde nublosa, justo había acabado de llover, dos jóvenes estaban en un parque cerca del mar, haciendo fotos...

- Sasori Danna!- el nombrado se giró hacia quien lo había llamado

clic! (saca una foto)

- Qué haces?

- Así estamos en paces, que yo sepa aún tienes mi foto, un

- ...

- Qué mono, un^^

- Cómo te atreves a llamarme mono? Soy tu maestro!

- Sí, pero sabes una cosa? Te quiero, un

- ... Y yo a ti, que lo sepas

Sus cuerpos se acercaron, hasta tocarse el uno con el otro, hasta fundirse un un beso que recordarían para siempre

- (Creo que la eternidad que yo buscaba no es cómo creía, no es una imagen, es un sentimiento, el sentimiento que seiento hacia él)

~FIN~

*********************************************

bueno, en este fic no hay lemon, pero me ha parecido muy mono^^ reviews son aceptadas^^


End file.
